


A Cat Named Flowers

by maliayukimura



Series: Howls From Last Full Moon [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Cats, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/F, First Date, Fluff, Gift Giving, Implied Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Mentioned Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski & Malia Tate Friendship, Texts From Last Night, mentioned Derek Hale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliayukimura/pseuds/maliayukimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(501):<br/>I couldn't find any flowers so I brought her a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cat Named Flowers

Malia was nervous. It was the night of her first real date with her girlfriend, Kira. They had gone on group dates before but usually only one of them knew that it was a date at the time, so they didn’t count them as dates. But tonight was their first real date that both of them knew was a date and Malia wanted it to be perfect. She wasn’t sure what she was supposed to do in preparation, so she called Stiles since he’s the one who helps her out when it comes to romance and dating advice.

“Tonight has to be perfect. It’s our first real date. What am I supposed to do? Am I supposed to get her anything?” asked Malia as she paced back and forth on her front porch, switching her phone from ear to ear as she went. She occasionally stopped to pet the little white and orange stray cat that made its home on her porch for the past couple of months. 

“I don’t think it really matters what you do, Malia,” answered Stiles. “You guys are probably just going to eat whatever home-cooked meal that Kira made, get drunk on wine, and then make out like teenagers on the couch. You don’t really need to do anything, but if you want, you can get her some flowers. Tonight will already be perfect for the two of you.”

“Flowers?” panicked Malia. She stopped pacing and sat down next to cat, feeling defeated. “But the florist down on Main already closed for the day. How am I going to get flowers?” She could hear Stiles sigh over the phone as she absent-mindedly petted the cat while stressing out over the date tonight.

“It was only a suggestion,” Stiles replied. “Maybe you could get her chocolate or a stuffed animal or something. It doesn’t really matter what you get, Kira will love it no matter what just because it’s from you.”

Malia sat there quietly for a few seconds, trying to think of a gift for Kira. The cat climbed up onto her lap, demanding to be petted more, which Malia happily obliged. Suddenly an idea came to her. “Hey, didn’t you give Scott some kind of rodent before?” asked Malia as she ran her hand down the cat’s back.

“It was a gerbil and I don’t think that really counts since we were ten,” laughed Stiles. “It was a birthday present, not a declaration of love. When we actually started dating, I got him flowers and chocolates and other romantic stuff like that.”

“I think I have an idea on what to get her,” said Malia. “Thanks for the help, Stiles. I got to go.”

“No problem,” answered Stiles. “Good luck on your date. Talk to you later.” And with that, they hung up and Malia was off to get ready for the date. She scooped the cat up into her arms and headed into the house to get ready to head over to Kira’s place. She took the cat up to her room and laid it on her bed while she went to change her outfit.

“You know, you kind of look like you have flowers on you with those orange patches on you,” Malia said to the cat as she pulled out the dress she planned on wearing that night. The cat responded with a purr. “I think I’m going to call you Flowers.” 

Malia quickly finished getting dressed and then picked up Flowers, so they could held out on their way to go to Kira’s place. As Malia put Flowers in the passenger seat of her car, she realized that she didn’t even know if Kira’s apartment building allowed pets. Then again, Derek was her landlord and he was a bit of a pushover when it came to pack, so she could probably get him to make an exception. She decided that everything would work out with giving Kira the cat.

As she drove, Malia nervously talked to Flowers about the date that night. Flowers seemed perfectly content to curl up on the passenger seat and listen to Malia’s nervous chatter. Talking to the cat helped to calm her nerves. As they got closer and closer to Kira’s place, Malia started to feel more confident about the night.

When she finally pulled up to Kira’s building, Malia was feeling great. “Come on, Flowers. Time for you to meet Kira,” said Malia as she picked up Flowers and got out of the car. The pair entered the building and started up the stairs to Kira’s apartment. Unfortunately, with each flight of stairs, Malia’s confidence began to dwindle. She began to have second thoughts regarding giving Flowers to Kira. What if Kira doesn’t like cats? What if she’s allergic to them? Malia thought. When she finally got to Kira’s door, she thought, better get this over with. She quickly banged on the door and waited for Kira to answer.

“Hey Mal–,” Kira greeted as she opened the door.

“This is for you,” Malia interrupted as she shoved Flowers into Kira’s arms.

Kira had a confused look on her face. “You- you got me a cat?” asked Kira, bewildered, as she held the cat in her arms.

Malia’s face turned a bright shade of pink. “Stiles said that I should get you flowers but the florist was closed, but I didn’t know what to get you and then I saw the cat on my porch and thought maybe you’d like a pet cat. If you don’t want her, I can take her back,” Malia explained.

Kira gave Malia a quick peck on the cheek. “No, no. I love her. Thank you,” answered Kira. “It’s just that I wasn’t expecting to be given a cat as a gift on our first official date. I kind of figured I would get flowers or chocolates, but a cat is a pleasant surprise.” Kira quickly invited Malia inside and the two headed over to the living room to sit down on the couch.

“Her name is Flowers, by the way,” said Malia meekly, still a little embarrassed about the peculiar gift that she just gave her girlfriend. 

“Because of the orange patches that kind of look like flowers?” asked Kira while she scratched behind the cat’s ears. Flowers let out a purr and rubbed up against Kira’s side as Kira continued to pet her. 

“Yeah,” replied Malia, smiling as she joined Kira in petting Flowers. 

“She’s perfect,” said Kira as she leaned in to kiss Malia. “And so are you. But we should probably head out to the dining room and eat the lasagna I made for us.” 

And with that, the two girls left Flowers to lay out on the couch while they headed into the dining room to eat dinner. All Malia could think was that Stiles was right, the two of them had the perfect evening. Kira and Malia ate Kira’s home-made lasagna, drank a little bit too much wine, and ended up making out on the couch like a couple of drunk teenagers. Flowers ended up interrupting them, so they ended up curling up on the couch and cuddling with each other and their cat. That night turned out to be perfect and Malia wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr [here](http://www.maliayukimura.tumblr.com)


End file.
